


Day 30 - Shatterdome Family

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [30]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, M/M, Post-Kaiju War, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Under normal circumstances, most of these people would never have met.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori
Series: 1Day1Newmann [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Day 30 - Shatterdome Family

The Pitfall survivors are all very different people, and before this final assault they'd all been spread across the world, would most likely never have met at all if it weren't for the War.

But the War came and went, and they stayed in contact afterwards, through phone calls and videochats and random surprise gifts, and they hadn't really spread out again anyway, because more than a few people had found spouses among their wartime comrades; it's almost certain that Mako and Raleigh will tie the knot eventually, and Hermann has hopes for this new stage of his partnership with Newton.

Everyone who resided within the Hong Kong Shatterdome in 2025 is part of the same extended family, whether they made it all the way through or not.


End file.
